


Comforter

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, F/M, Gossip, Kylo Comforts You, Kylo is a good boyfriend in his own way, Name-Calling, Reader has a bad day, Slut Shaming, bad day at work, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: The reader has an awful day, and ultimately finds herself having a breakdown in Kylo's quarters. Kylo, ever the good boyfriend, comforts her... in his own way.---On a better day, you may have had thicker skin, but when you coupled your coworkers’ cruelty with everything else that happened, it was easy to break down. You gave in about twenty minutes ago, feigning illness so that your boss would let you leave your post early. He dismissed you almost without question after you said you feared you would vomit right there in front of him, and you’d never been so happy to leave your desk. The tears began to fall as soon as you were out of sight, and you’ve been crying ever since.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Comforter

It’s common practice for you to hide in Kylo’s quarters when you’re not having a good day at work.

You knew that today just wasn’t going to be your day almost as soon as arrived at your job. You mixed up a couple of comms not ten minutes after you sat down at your desk, and your boss gave you a rather stern talking-to over the matter, prattling on about how you handle sensitive information and that not just anyone can know about _x, y_ , and _z_ , blah blah blah. In your heart, you knew that this wasn’t a big deal— people mix up comm messages all the time, especially in the morning when there’s so many being shuffled around, and your boss is a notorious stickler anyway— but on top of waking up late and skipping breakfast, the whole thing stuck with you.

At lunch, the hits kept coming. You got a stain on your uniform and had no time to change before you went back to your desk (which prompted another dramatic remark from your boss about cleanliness), and, more importantly, you got wind of a couple of people gossiping about you as you went to sit down with your food. They said some very unfair things about your slip-up earlier in the morning, acting as if they themselves had never made a mistake at the desk before, but the part that really hurt was about your relationship with Kylo.

“She thinks she’s so special because she climbs into the Supreme Leader’s bed every night,” one of your coworkers had said, tone venomous. Another had snorted into their drink, grinning smugly.

“I’m sure she thinks she’s the only one, too.”

You had to fight back tears right there in the canteen after you heard that last part, mostly because none of it’s true. You never try to use your relationship with Kylo to one-up those around you, and you know for a _fact_ that Kylo is sharing his bed with you and you alone. You sleep by him almost every night of the week, and he doesn’t have it in his heart to be dishonest with you.

On a better day, you may have had thicker skin, but when you coupled your coworkers’ cruelty with everything else that happened, it was easy to break down. You gave in about twenty minutes ago, feigning illness so that your boss would let you leave your post early. He dismissed you almost without question after you said you feared you would vomit right there in front of him, and you’d never been so happy to leave your desk. The tears began to fall as soon as you were out of sight, and you’ve been crying ever since.

This little self-pity party in Kylo’s room feels a little gratuitous to you in hindsight, but you can’t bear the thought of finishing your workday with those people. All you want to do is eat some dinner and fall asleep in Kylo’s arms— anything else would be a chore.

The sound of the blast door opening has you snapping your head up, eyes cutting in that direction. Kylo’s face breaks into a smile at the sight of you sitting on the bed, and you want to run into his arms like a child.

“Darling,” he says, taking a few steps into the room. You just look at him, not smiling back, and it seems then that he notices the tears streaking your cheeks. Kylo’s mouth sets into a scowl, and not for the first time are you impressed with how quickly his emotions shift.

“What happened? Who’s hurt you?” Kylo asks, demands, stomping towards you now. He sits down beside you and without hesitation draws you into his arms, the gentleness of his grip on your body a stark contrast to the malice in his voice.

You tell Kylo everything, from how you woke up late to how your coworkers implied that you’re no more than a plaything to him. As you suspected he would be, Kylo is incensed rather than consoling.

“Such insolence,” Kylo spits, combing his fingers through your hair as you whimper against his chest. “I’ll have their tongues cut out tonight. And I hope that your boss has enjoyed his station as an admiral because he can kiss those stripes goodbye.”

“No,” you sigh, finally moving to sit up and wipe your face, “don’t demote or maim anyone over me.” You stroke Kylo’s cheek tiredly, and he still doesn’t look like he’s going to let this go. “None of them are worth the trouble, and my boss really is good at his job.”

“If you say I shouldn’t, I won’t,” Kylo concedes, and you’re happy to see his jaw relax just the slightest bit. “However, if you change your mind, just say the word. You are a most capable employee, and no one should profess to know my feelings in such a fashion.”

You can’t help but laugh at that, at how dramatic Kylo is sometimes. Mostly, though, you’re happy that he’s so ready and willing to come to your defense.

“What do you have to do this evening?”

Kylo kisses you shortly, hand coming up to hold your face. “I have a meeting tonight with a select few officials, and then I have to brief the Knights. Then, I’m going to come back here, have dinner with you, and make you forget about all of those awful things that happened today.”

Snuggling against Kylo’s hand, you hum happily and close your eyes. “Sounds good. In the meantime, I think I’ll take a hot bath while you’re gone.”

“Without me?” Kylo asks, mock-hurt, and you roll your eyes at him with a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll survive, darling.”


End file.
